2018
2018 was a standard year in the Common era. The year is notable for the foreign missile strikes Syria, as well as diplomatic missions held between the US and North Korea. Major Events * January 20 - Turkey begins military offense against Kurdish forces * January 24 - The first ever monkey clones are born in China * Febuary 9-25 - 2018 Winter Olympics held in PeyongChang, South Korea * Febuary 14 - South African president Jacob Zuma resigns * March 11 - Xi Jinping becomes president for life in China * March 18 - Vladimir Putin is elected for a fourth term * March 24 - "March for Our Lives" * March 26 - Over 100 Russian diplomats are expelled from 20 countries * April 13 - The US, UK, and France order the bombing of a Syrian military base * April 18 - Movie theatres are allowed to open in Saudi Arabia for the first time since 1983 * April 19 - Miguel Díaz-Canel becomes president of Cuba * April 27 - Kim Jong-un visit South Korea to meet with their president, Moon Jae-in * May 2 - The terrorist Basque separatist group, ETA, announces its final dissolution * May 5 - NASA's InSight space probe is launched * May 19 - Prince Harry is marries to Meghan Markle * June 12 - United States president Donald Trump meets with North Korean supreme leader Kim Jong-un * June 12 - Macedonia settles its dispute with Greece, and is renamed to the Republic of North Macedonia * June 24 - Saudi Arabia allows women to drive * July 6 - The United States launches tariffs against China * August 2 - Apple becomes the first company to have a market capitalization of over $1 Trillion * September 2 - The national bank of Brazil is destroyed in a fire * October 2 - New York Times journalist Jamal Khasoghi is murdered by the Saudi Arabian government * October 10 - Hurricane Michael strikes Florida * October 16 - Canada legalizes the sale of cannabis * October 27 - Michael D. Higgins is declared as the 9th president of Ireland * October 28 - Far-right candidate Jair Bolsonaro is elected president of Brazil * November 4 - New Caledonia holds an independence referendum in which they vote to remain with France * November 6 - The United States holds its 2018 midterm elections * November 8 - California experiences its deadliest wildfire fire in history, know as the Camp Fire * November 11 - 100th anniversary of the end of World War I * November 26 - NASA's InSight spaceprobe touches down on Mars * November 27 - Russia seizes 3 Ukrainian ships in the Kerch state, causing Ukraine to declare martial law * December 1-8 - French Civil Protestests of 2018 * December 22 - An Indonesian tsunami strikes the Sunda Strait, killing over 430 people Major Conflicts * Syrian Civil War * War in Afghanistan * Mexican Drug War * Kurdish-Turkish Conflict * Somali Civil War Briths * March 9 - Prince Louis of Cambridge Deaths * January 5 - John Young * Febuary 13 - Prince Henrik * Febuary 21 - Billy Graham * March 7 - Reynaldo Bignone * March 14 - Stephen Hawking * April 17 - Barbara Bush * April 20 - Avicii (Tim Berglimg) * May 26 - Alan Bean * June 14 - Fazlullah * June 18 - XXXTentaction (Jahsey Onfroy) * July 8 - Lord Carrington * July 15 - Ray Emery * August 18 - Kofi Annan * August 25 - John McCain * August 31 - Alexander Zakharchenko * October 15 - Paul Allen * November 12 - Stan Lee * November 26 - Stephan Hillenburg * November 30 - George HW Bush Category:Years Category:21st Century Category:3rd Millennium